No Renunciare
by AnlDmn21
Summary: 1 Año después de los sucesos del RE6, el cuerpo de Piers fue encontrado, había asimilado por completo el C-Virus y era por ahora normal, por fin estaría con su prometida y su hermana después de tanto tiempo pero... ese maldito se las quito, por quien dio la vida, ahora así se lo agradecía - NO RENUNCIARE A ELLAS, CHRIS!- se oyó por toda la habitación, y el sabia a lo que se referia
1. Prologo

**Wuola Queridos Lectores, como les va?, espero y bien,bueno volví a subir este Prologo debido a que tenia muchos Horrores de Ortografía, signos de puntuación, y pues quienes lo leyeron no entendieron, por eso mismo lo subo para que lo disfruten, mañanasubo el primer cap, el cual espero este bien (Digamos que esta semana presento el examen de Admisión a la Facu, y pues para quitarme algo de ansiedad, pues escribo):$, sin mas que decir, Lean y Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami** **Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

Akndwbbcw- conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p>Se decía que quienes trabajaban para aquella Organización eran muy rudos, pero a pesar de todo el era muy dulce, aunque no todos lo veían así,sabía de las consecuencias que conlleva ser parte de la B.S.A.A., pero con su presencia la hacia sentir segura y protegida de cualquier cosa que viniera, y viceversa, el era militar, ella medico,una combinación única, los dos se amaban demasiado, estaban siempre en los momentos felices como en los difíciles, se pensaba que jamas se separarían, pero el destino hizo de las suyas y ahora estaba sola... promesas,...eso era lo que le dolía.<p>

Solo quedo en palabras...

(FLASHBACK)

"_Prometo volver sano y salvo junto el capitan, no se preocupen, estaremos bien,_- dijo con su habitual sonrisa de seguridad que le dedico a las dos mujeres

Chris había perdido a su pelotón en Edonia hacia 6 meses, durante ese periodo se hundió en el alcoholismo y el vicio de fumar, Jill su mujer desde hacia 1 y medio año esta histérica por no saber de el, la B.S.A.A. estaba desesperada pues ni sus luces habían encontrado en ese tiempo, pero gracias a que un jubilado que había llegado al mismo bar que el, informo de inmediato sobre el Capitán, ahora era el quien entraría en acción para traerlo de vuelta a casa, no sin antes terminar una misión en china.

Había ido a la casa de Jill y Chris junto con su novio para consolarla, pues ellas se querían mucho formando asi una gran amistad que se habia construido con los años, sabian que estaba mal, pues su amado no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¿que pasaría si se enteraban que estaba muerto?, había pensado en ese momento, claro esta.

se quedaron con ella ya hasta bien entrada la noche, pues Claire la hermana del capitán iba y venia cada noche para no dejarla sola, si bien había aprendido a que en esos casos se debía tener la compañía de un familiar cercano para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba.

Ellos por su parte se fueron a su apartamento, en el cual habitan desde hacia ya un año pues su noviazgo había pasado a otro nivel.

_"Vamos que no confías en mi"_- dijo, mientras la atraía hacia el con un fuerte agarre en la cintura, ella automáticamente lo abrazo fuerte, como uno de esos donde no quieres que se valla esa persona amada- _"Te prometo volver, enserio... te lo juro por mi vida"-_ dijo el en un casi susurro en su oido, le dio un tierno beso en la frente para calmarla, después una en los labios, fue largo, siempre se besaban así cuando el se iba de misión,pues nunca se sabia cunado seria el ultimo, después de unos minutos se separaron.

Algo le había dicho desde su interior que eso no era verdad, que algo malo pasaría y no era a Chris, si no a el, ella había solicitado ir como medico de campo, pero se lo habían prohibido, no solo a ella sino no a todo el cuerpo medico...y diversas áreas mas.

_"No pueden, es peligroso y no sabemos con lo que nos enfrentamos, por lo que solo el cuerpo militar se podrá desplegar hacia china, nada de investigadores, médicos, enfermeras, inclusive novatos, esta prohibido ir a esa misión, solo militares._..- había dicho el director pues lo ultimo en Edonia no era fácil de superar.

Ella solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho, quería sentirlo cerca, que no se iría, y que jamas la dejaría.

pero ya era tarde,había tenido tanto trabajo y solo pudo sentir como poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, para caer en profundo sueño.

Se levanto de su cama aun con la misma ropa que el día anterior, volteo su cabeza hacia la cajonera donde estaba su reloj y vio ahí un pequeña nota con la letra de su novio que decía:

"Volveré pronto...futura señora Nivans"- leyó en su mente, en un movimiento casi , acerco la nota a su pecho y en su mano que sostenía la nota se notaba un anillo de compromiso, se lo había dado 3 meses antes de que se fuera, se casarían en Diciembre, y eso la había vuelto muy feliz, Jill aunque aun mal por lo de Chris, se había alegrado de gran manera por saber que dos de sus amigos se iban a casar, mas porque entre ellas se consideraban hermanas desde lo de la mansión, Ni mencionar a Claire que sin mas fue la primera en querer ser la Dama de honor.

_Eso espero...Piers-_ dijo al aire mientras una traicionera lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Tiempo después llego Chris a su casa con una cara de agonía, sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero por esa misma razón lo dejo entrar, no por que le gustara sufir, si no por el hecho de querer saber que fue de el en esos días, Chris le estaba explicando lo que paso, que se encontraron a la clon de Ada Wong que en realidad era Carla Radames, se habían encontrado a Leon y a su compañera Helena, lo de Jake Muller, la entrada al laboratorio, el ataque de la B.O.W., como Piers había perdido el brazo, que cuando vio que el estaba a punto de morir se inyecto el C-Virus para poder salvarlo, cuando derrotaron a la B.O.W. y como lo había echado a la capsula de escape, y por ultimo como lo salvo a el de otra casi muerte segura cuando lanzo un rayo y el lugar exploto.

_"Siento no haberlo traído a casa, se que el te lo prometió, y que se iban a casar pero el...el.-_empezó a sentir impotencia- "_ si tan solo hubiera...si hubiera sido..."_

-_ "No Chris...no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, el lo haría si o si, por la B.S.A.A., por su hermana, por ti, por el Futuro,...el y su sentido de Justicia nunca lo hubieran dejado tranquilo si no lo hacia_"- le dijo tranquila- _"No te preocupes el esta en un lugar mejor"-_ se acerco a el dándole un abrazo

el solo correspondió el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento_- Te prometo encontrarla...-_ dijo el, ella sabia a lo que se refería, la hermana de Piers estaba desaparecida en algún lugar del mundo y era menor de edad, no la conocía en persona aparte solo había hablado con ella en cartas,y en una sola llamada pudo oir su dulce voz, si no le fallaba la memoria se llamaba Pia y por alguna extraña razón(que ella aun desconocia) tanto su novio como su casi cuñada nunca le dijeron el porque de su estadía lejos de su familia, aun así en ella nació un sentimiento maternal por la chica y sobre todo una amistad muy grande.

_"Muchas Gracias, sabes ella me preocupa mucho y todavía no le hemos dado la noticia_"- le dijo, no sabia como lo tomaría pero seguramente no seria para bien.

.

.

.

Habían encontrado con éxito a Pia, estaba al sur de Suiza, lo malo es que ella días antes de encontrarla había perdido por completo la memoria sobre su vida, al principio fue difícil pues no confiaba mucho en nadie, se sentía triste por la chica, el no tener a nadie a quien recurrir, aunque con el tiempo y análisis ella y su futura cuñada se habían hecho grandes amigas y compañeras, aun después de la diferencia de edad, y el hecho que desconociera a su hermano. Precisamente se encontraba en una ceremonia donde honraban a su hermano y ella no lo sabia, pues no era conveniente saber algo tan traumatico como aquello.

El día de la ceremonia en conmemoración de los soldados caídos de la B.S.A.A. de la ultima misión, se hizo en Octubre pues se tenia que notificar a las familia, hacer los preparativos y ver donde se pondrían las cruces para cada integrante, muchos de los participes estaban en un gran trance pues no había cuerpo al que llorar, solo eran un recuerdo, un pensamiento que te encaminaba hacia la tristeza y que provocaban culpas y suspiros de querer estar un poco mas con ellos.

La Ceremonia paso en silencio, una que otro ataque de desesperación por parte de los familiares, pasando ya 2 horas todos se marchaban, y solo quedaban ella y Pia, pues aun estaban dándole el pésame a la futura novia y a la hermana.

Por su parte Pia no entendía el porque se acercaban a ella, según entendía el chico por el que estaban ahí era un amigo muy cercano a ellas, uno que las quería mucho y viceversa, Chris, el capitán del pelotón, le había dicho que era mejor que se "despidiera" pues para su "amigo" ella era alguien muy especial, aun así seguía sin entender, no hace mucho ella empezaba a tener conciencia, y solo recordaba que una vez se despertó en una habitación y de pronto irrumpió la B.S.A.A. para llevarla a los Estados Unidos pues al parecer había alguien esperando por ella, la doctora que la atendía se volvió su amiga al poco tiempo pues la entendía y parecía que le tenia afecto aparte le ayudaba a recuperarse poco a poco, de verdad la quería muchísimo como una hermana.

Al ultimo se acerco el capitán del pelotón-_ Sabes que lo siento, por eso hacemos esto, por ellos y para sus familiares _- le dijo en un tono de tristeza mientras la miraba, su cabello castaño se movio un poco cuando ella se dio media vuelta, ella ya no quería estar ahí, ni su acompañante por lo que tomo su mano y se fueron alejando- _Ten mi mas sentido pésame_,_sabes que para lo que necesites estaremos nosotros ...verdad?_ - fue lo ultimo que oyó de su antiguo compañero de los S.T.A.R.S.

-_No te preocupes...Seremos Fuertes-_ se voltio con una pequeña sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima en su ojo...

Por su parte, Pia, seguía confusa, pero por la forma de actuar de la doctora sabia que le dolía, y algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba bien, algo parecido a un vació cuando vio una de las cruces... se sentía mal, y su Casi Hermana no estaba mejor, en ese momento solo se le había formulado una pregunta en la cabeza-

"¿Dime que es lo que te esta pasando?...Rebecca Chambers - pensó para si misma Pia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues Pia es su hermana, en esta historia no hará casi nada mas que preguntarse que hace y demás, aunque estoy preparado una historia, (algo así como RE7), pero pues esa tardara, por el momento ya saben que sera un PiersxRebecca y pero tambien tendra un LeonxClaire, JillxChris,SherryxJake, etc,etc,...espero y les guste mi historia y me den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Aviso: En la Historia Piers tiene 28 y Rebecca 25, si me preguntan el porque...pues ni yo se :$**

**Sin mas que decir **

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


	2. La semana de Chris Redfield

**Resident Evil no me pertenece. FIN**

* * *

><p>Para Chris Redfield la semana solo tenia cuatro días importantes para el ..<p>

Miercoles, Jueves, Viernes y Domingo

Lunes, Martes y Sábados no existían para el, no por no lo pudiera disfrutar, si no mas bien por otras razones que hacían que así fuese su semana

Lunes y Martes se la pasaba con el reclutamiento, entrenarlos y hacer demasiados reportes que hacia que le quemaron los ojos de tanto estar frente a un ordenador por unas pocas 7 horas.

El sábado era mas bien un día de invernación, no despertaba hasta la 13:00 de mañana( en realidad eran de la tarde para una persona tan disciplinada como el y porque así era), bajaba a comer con su adorada esposa y luego de eso se disponían a dormir otra siesta o simplemente limpiar y reparar todo lo que no estaba en orden en su hogar.

De ahí en fuera esos días no tenían sentido o si quiera algo de emoción. Aquí es cuando empezaban sus días...

* * *

><p><strong>Miercoles 18:30p.m. Instalaciones de Terra Save, departamento de Asesoría Psicológica y orientación para las victimas de ataques Bio-terroristas.<strong>

Reloj Sonaba con su inquietante tic-tac, y ellos se mantenían tan inmutables como para poder decir que era molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el mayor de los Redfield sin quitar la mirada del vidrio que daba hacia al otro lado de la pared.

-Ha estado últimamente muy decaída- dijo la joven Chambers a con un tono de tristeza.

Ellos veían a través del espejo como Claire Redfield, hermana del Capitán del escuadrón alfa, daba terapia y lucha en un juego de ajedrez a la pequeña de los Nivans , Pia.

La chica resulto ser un enigma para todo aquel que la conociera, en si era amable y gentil, pero con un carácter impulsivo y volátil que hacia que sacara a relucir su asombrosa habilidad con el cuchillo. Algo que hacia que hasta el mas frio de ellos temblara solo con verla.

-¿Decaída?...- respondió confundido ante esa respuesta de su ex-compañera de los S.T.A.R.S. - si siempre la veo tan alegre.

-Si te fijas bien algo no anda bien.- volteo a verlo con esos ojos almendrados e inocentes que poseía desde que se conocieron, esos que en ninguna circunstancia había perdido ese brillo.

El desvió la mirada momentáneamente observando las acciones que se llevaban acabo del otro lado, al parecer ya estaban a punto de terminar, debido a que Claire llegara al rey de su contrincante, después volvía a mirar a su acompañante.

-Creo que tienes algo de razón...pero simplemente no se le nota, dime que le pasa...¿acaso la están volviendo a molestar en la escuela?

-No, no es eso...ya comenzó a inter actuar con los demás, pero- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras recordaba la fuente de su preocupación. - En la mañana esta muy feliz porque dice que recuerda algo,...pero cuando le pregunto ella solo responde:"¿Que era eso que intentaba recordar?"...las primeras veces no paraba de llorar al no saber que era..-Respondía tratando de que no se notara quebradiza su voz.

Sentía la misma frustración, Claire se lo había dicho, la recuperación seria lenta y muy probablemente poco favorecedora para la joven, pero obtendría al menos resultados.

Quería ya no darle importancia al asunto, pero verla en ese estado le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de querer ir a abrazarla y consolarla todo el tiempo que fuese suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves 7:30.a.m. Centro de Acondicionamiento de la B.S.A.A.<strong>

El ejercicio era para el un gran y delicioso elixir que satisfacía toda necesidad y despejaba de su mente toda preocupación, miedo, ira, frustraciones o simplemente por querer ir a hacer ejercicio.*

Droga, obsesión, sin vida, asteroides ...todo tipo de adjetivos que le decían a diario cuando lo veían en ese lugar,pero no era su culpa, era la de ellos por pensar si, peor aun...su propia familia se lo decían con tanta frecuencia que a veces iba al gimnasio mas cercano. Aquí lo mas gracioso es que tanto Jill y Leon, que son agentes de alto rango internacional, les molestaba ir a su tan preciado lugar de relajación,...y son de Alto Rango Internacional...INTERNACIONAL.

-95,96,97,98,99...100- termino su serie en el Equipo de Dominadas **

Y de alguna manera era cierto...su forma de relajarse, últimamente, rozaba la exageración..¿cuantas veces había estado en un gimnasio esta semana?,¿ cuantas horas no pasaba en ellos cuando estaba en ellos?¿Desde cuando?, sencillo...desde que fue padre.

-Ahora tocan flexiones...- dijo para si mismo cuando se preparaba todo para comenzar su serie de 200 flexiones

Pensar en ello solo aumentaba sus nervios, y mas que eso su ética con respecto a ciertos aspectos de su vida personal. La paternidad para ser exacta, aun siendo poca, era muy preocupante.

-1,2,3,4...- comenzó con la serie. Pudiera que la paternidad le causara escalofríos, pero tenerla a ella a lado era casi una bendición, en un principio era algo mas bien tranquilo y llevadero pero conforme pasaban los días algo en su interior se movía estando muy seguro que de no se tratara un alíen.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes, Cine Ashton Crime de Nueva York, 9:30pm.<strong>

Para poder tener sus momentos a solas y disfrutar de la mutua compañía Jill había propuesto salir cada viernes sin excepción (a menos claro por causas de fuerza mayor)para "mantener viva la llama", ahora mismo estaban a punto de entrar a una película llena de romance y "calentura" que le había recomendado Claire y Rebecca a Jill en cuanto salieron de la sala de cine, el no objeto, al contrario el mismo le propuso llevarla (claro, que el pensaba habría algo de acción un poco mas tarde, bueno...después de cierto asunto que tenían entre ambos, le negaría esa satisfacción carnal)

-Dos para la de las 9:45, por favor,- dijo con un sonrisa el hombre mientras apuntaba el cartel de la película.

-2 con 95 centavos - respondió el joven mientras le extendía un par de boletos y pedía el dinero.

Chris saco un billete para pagar los boletos, los tomo y se fue para con su esposa que lo esperaba ya en la dulcería.

-Que vas a querer nachos, hotdog, chocolate...- le pregunto con una bella sonrisa la rubia que tenia por esposa,- ¿tal vez una malteada?

-Jejejeje, todo me parece perfecto...lo que quieras- le respondió el mientras volteaba a ver la selección de combo que ofrecían y vio uno que le llamo mucho la atención ...- que te parece el combo 4

Jill volteo a verlo y se sorprendió un poco pues su esposo no era del que le gustaban esas cosas-

-¿El 4?., ¿estas seguro?...- le pregunto con duda- digo hay mas cosas las cuales pedir...eso...es...mucho, - le quiso hacer entrar en razón.- ¿No es mucho?.

El se dio cuenta pronto de su error- Sabes,...- se excusó- Hoy tengo mucho antojo, ya sabes...el trabajo me mata- respondió el con la esperanza de que ella le creyera.

Jill solo le correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza así que acepto la petición del Redfield.

-Como tu quieras amor, sera el 4 pero me darás un poco de ese pay- dijo ella al final mientras llegaba a la caja.

Chris se relajo de nuevo y siguió tranquilo

Al menos ella no se daba cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo, Casa de los Redfield, 6:30 p.m.<strong>

Cada 3º domingo del mes ( y sin que estuvieran metidos en algún lió de riesgo biológico en el que tuvieran que salvar al mundo y persiguiendo al maldito maniático que comenzó con el desastre) la familia Redfield se reunía para hablar y disfrutar de su compañía.

Chris se encontraba arriba poniéndose el suéter de cuello alto, café marrón, y de lana que tanto la volvía loca, según ella siempre le hacia ver mas varonil de lo que ya era, sonrió, de verdad le encantaba que le dijera eso de todas maneras, estaban casados.

-Chris...- le hablo Jill mientras salia con un bello vestido, ajustado, color celeste que le resaltaba el color de su piel, y unos tacones negro bajo para comodidad, realmente se veía muy hermosa.- valla que guapo te ves, mucho mas varonil.- respondió su amada esposa mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-¿Todavía no han llegado?

- No, dijeron que se retrasarían un poco en llegar, pero no te preocupes...llegaran.

-Eso espero.- respondió el mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente, esos momento...y de alguna forma le hacían querer deshacer ciertos reveses que cometió.

Ding Dong

Interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se alejaban.

-Yo iré, si quieres termina de arreglarte- le dijo Chris a Jill, ella asintió y bajo como rayo la escalera.

Se arreglo un poco el cabello, verifico su aliento, sonrió y abrió la puerta.

No era quien esperaba.

-¡TÍO! - grito un pequeño de apenas 4 años que corrió a los brazos de su enorme tío Chris, el mayor no le nego tal acto y lo subió lo mas alto posible.

-¡Roger!, ¿¡Como estas campeón!?- le pregunto con entusiasmo al menor.

-Ha estado muy bien, un poco inquieto pero bien. - respondió Claire quien entraba a la casa seguida de Leon que miraba como su cuñado alzaba a su adorado hijo. Chris bajo a su sobrino y paso a darle un beso de saludo a su hermana - ¿Como esta Jill?, ¿Y los niños?- pregunto Claire.

-Bien, ya sabes...lo de siempre y lo que viste.- le respondió el mientras se volteaba y saluda a Leon- Leon...¿como te va en la DSO?-

-Bien...hasta ahora mucho papeleo- respondió el saludo-¿Todo bien en la B.S.A.A.?

-Seguro

-¡CLAIRE! - chillo de emoción una bella rubia desde las escaleras, la pelirroja no se hizo del rogar y fue con su hijo a saludarla, ambas mujeres desaparecieron camino al comedor.

El Redfield mayor tomo la oportunidad.

-Leon,...necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el castaño al rubio con un tono serio-

-Claro, ¿que necesitas?- le dijo

-Aquí no...- le negó con la cabeza.- en el despacho.-

Leon se saco de onda cuando su cuñado le dijo eso.

-Algún problema- le hizo salir de sus pensamientos el mayor.

-Sabes que soy muy frió ante el miedo, pero me nunca se me quitara al momento de ir a tu despacho- le dijo el en un tono bromista-

Dio una leve risa nerviosa.

-no te preocupes,...no es sobre ti. - le relajo, ambos se fueron al despacho del mayor para poder platicar a puerta cerrada, de alguna manera el rubio sabia que aquello era de completa confidencialidad, pues su cuñado pocas veces cerraba esas puertas.

-Bien ...¿ de que querías hablar?- pregunto el rubio al momento que se sentaba en la silla que daba al escritorio del castaño.

-Primero, necesito que nada de esto salga de estas cuatro paredes...y menos se lo menciones a Claire- le advirtió el hombre frente a el con cara seria, el rubio sabia que el no era así, pero su cuñado y una persona a la cual le tenia en una alta estima y confianza.

-De acuerdo...no saldrá ni una sola palabra de mi,...primero muerto- Dicho esto por el Kenndy, Chris solo puso su semblante mas compungido

-Es sobre mi matrimonio...- le respondió el con cierto aire de derrota.

Leon solo abrió grandes los ojos- ¿Todo bien con Jill?- le pregunto el Kennedy con preocupación pues sabia que sus cuñados eran personas que se amaban con mucha fuerza.

Chris negó- no sobre eso...sobre mi "matrimonio"- le hizo énfasis a Leon, el cual se confundió un poco mas.

Hasta que escucharon que en la puerta llegaban unos invitados que se retrasaron.

Ahí fue cuando Leon comprendió lo que decía Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de las costas playeras de México, misma hora.<strong>

escucho un gruñido que provenía detrás de unos contenedores cuadrados. Si algo que ella misma sabia a la perfección era mejor ir detrás del contenedor y acribillar hasta dejar sin vida a esa criatura antes de que se transformar en algo peor.

Ada Wong era una mujer con unos nervios de aceros únicos, pocas veces uno podía verla en un estado mas haya de un simple levantamiento de ceja, pero esto le estaba llevando mas tiempo del que deberia.

Camino a paso lento, silencio y seguro hasta llegar a unos cuantos centímetros.

Otro gruñido con un alarido salio detrás de esos contenedores, tomo el arma con firmeza, coloco un pie por delante de ella para poder girarse y disparar...pero al momento de hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Pero que tenemos aquí.- se dijo para si la espía.

En el suelo tirado se encontraba un soldado herido, con su uniforme hecho girones, rota por todas partes, con un brazo amputado y retorciéndose de dolor.

Ada tenia un presentimiento extraño respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento, si bien el se podía transformar en una BOW, se estaba tardando y mucho, no era de esas personas que auxilian a los demás pero ese soldado en especial le recordaba la decisión de acercarse y verle de cerca.

Su piel era pálida, pero gozaba de un cuerpo escultural y una cara armoniosa( aunque no tanto como Leon), el cabello lo tenia un poco largo de color castaño claro pero con un mechón blanco.

-"con que eres de la B.S.A..A."- Penso al leer esa endemoniada insignia recordando cierto altercado en china donde termino siendo identificada como una criminal y peligro potencial internacional. Solo Leon y Claire la habían escuchado y le ayudaron a limpiar su nombre el cual fue en vano. Ella seguía con esa enorme etiqueta de peligrosidad y con ello detrás de su cabeza se encontraba toda una organización llamada B.S.A..A siendo guiados por el poco juicio de su líder, Chris Redfield .

Redfield, su hermana era un ángel y un poco mas inteligente que el pero des afortunadamente el mayor era un necio, testarudo y con un juicio dañado por los años contra el bioterrorismo.

-"Guapo, pero no sabe tratar a una mujer"- pensó la asiática con cierto malestar, pensar en el solo le provocaba una enorme jaqueca. Volvió su vista al hombre entre sus brazos, ese joven pertenecía a esa misma organización y estaba en sus manos el poder ayudarlo o el dejarlo morir por ahí.

-No te preocupes cariño, mi rencor es en contra de tu ex-Jefecito- le dio una media sonrisa, tener de nueva cuenta un compañero para sus misiones le era reconfortante- Conmigo no te pasara nada, socio.

* * *

><p><strong>** Lo busque en una tienda virtual de maquinas de ejercicios y asi se le llamaba a esa cosa que sirve para hacer fuerza en los brazos xD.<strong>

**¿Adivinen quien volvió?...ASÍ ES! HAN SOLO. **

**Y HFDSSFFDDDSXCDDDD, :'( (Spoilers, Spoilers everywhere)**

**Chiquillos y Chiquillas que aun siguen este fic, lamento demasiado la demora y el que sea tan corto este capitulo. Me paso de todo en este tiempo que o actualizaba, hasta pensé en eliminarlo, pero recordé cuando una vez una escritora publico después de 4 años un fic que había estado esperando con todas las ganas, solo para decir que lo iba a borrar... Figurativamente hablando, me lance del segundo piso de mi casa. :v**

**Espero estén preparados para continuar leyendo esta historia que he creado con mucho amor!**

**Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Me Despido.**

**Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.**


End file.
